


Defiance

by mauvemaven



Series: This Love [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant up to 3x20, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, OTP Feels, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvemaven/pseuds/mauvemaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen was away in Nanda Parbat, alone in a dark room, a prisoner despite the lack of shackles.  He had just come to realize that Fate was, indeed, a merciless warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get over the block I'm having. It seems that I can't continue writing a happy story without putting myself through the paces of heartache and immersing my consciousness in all this angst, all this 'la doleur exquise' that Arrow Season 3 seemed to revel and excel in. Anyway, to the hedonists among you, abandon hope. To the masochists, read on.

Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time,  
And maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,  
And hung me on the line.  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you.

Baby, I'm a woman, maybe I'm a lonely woman  
In the middle of something  
That she doesn't really understand.

Baby, I'm a woman,  
Maybe you're the only man who could ever help me.  
Baby, won't you help me understand?

Baby, I'm a man,  
Maybe you're the only woman that could ever help me.  
Baby, you would help me understand.

Maybe I'm amazed, maybe I'm amazed  
With you

\- Maybe I'm Amazed -  
Paul McCartney, as sung by Dave Grohl and Norah Jones

 

  
Oliver Queen was away in Nanda Parbat, alone in a dark room, a prisoner despite the lack of shackles. He had just come to realize that Fate was, indeed, a merciless warden. Eight years he had spent cheating death only to come to this, this moment where his ultimate demise was an utter kindness.

Faced with an impossible choice of dying as a good man or living as an evil one, he found himself making the only choice he could. He would surrender his body, his mind but never his soul – his soul which was birthed in death, forged in fire but made whole by love. Her love. And so his soul would always be hers. Only hers.

He would be lost, yes, but with it in her hands, he will be found.

She came into his room then, always his spark in the darkness. Purposeful and yet unsure, she made her way to him. She sat in front of him and confronted him, held him and consoled him.

And then she confessed: she loves him.

 

Felicity Smoak was away from Starling City, hurting in a dark room, already the widow without ever having been the bride. She had only come to realize that Fate was, indeed, a bitter mistress. Three years she had spent, fighting for the man she had secretly loved, only to lose him now in an impossible battle.

Faced with a bitter end to what had never started, she found herself making the only choice she could. She would love him, body, mind and soul. She will love him and let him know it.

And so she had finally professed: her love was his.

She looked into his eyes then and saw death. But felt his lips and tasted life. It was then that her soul was seized with a need so acute it transcended reason and overwhelmed fear. Finally, she breathed, a method to the madness.

And so she had fed her hunger. She kissed.

And with every kiss he tasted hope, with every touch, peace.

Her love – the only solace to him, the condemned man, was just about the most precious thing he had ever been given. And so he had likewise given his. He kissed.

 

And as they surrendered to their mutual pleasure, their naked desire, all thought fled. In its stead was a singular unity ordained in love, in lust, in need and in want – unseeing, all-feeling, existing in a moment, an eternity.

There was no dread. There was no doubt. There was only them, in a universe of their own making – his soul bared branding hers, her heart naked seizing his, mouth against greedy mouth, skin against aching skin.   _Here._ _Now._ _This._

And they would have it.  Damn it all!  They would have this.  So they had tempted Fate and gambled on with impunity.   _Bold._ _Fearless._ _Free._

 

And as he coaxed her body to give and felt her yield, he took.

And as he took, she reveled.

And as she reveled, they peaked.

And as they peaked…

_Bliss!_

 

Recovered, they slept in each other’s arms, basking in their love – stubborn, furious, defiant in the face of impending grief.

And later, as they clung to each other for one last sweet kiss, with their souls condemned yet unconquered by the same cruel Fate, they would fight to remember that they would always have here, that they would always have now…

They would always have _this_.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who are kind enough to leave comments/reviews/kudos, my heartful thanks. XOXO


End file.
